Hector (Tangled)
Hector is the most dangerous and sadistic member of the Brotherhood, a group who honour King Edmund's wish of keeping all away from the Dark Kingdom. Because Hector is a villainous warrior, he appears as the ruthless antagonist of the special ''Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure'' episode, "Rapunzel and the Great Tree". Appearance Personality As it has been stated by Adira when she explained Hector to Rapunzel and her allies, that out of the rest of the members within the Brotherhood, Hector is very dangerous and sadistic. As well as being very determined to complete his goals, which is why he willy risked the dangers of the Great Tree's dark powers when he took out the spear, that was used to seal away Zhan Tiri's corruption within tree, so he could use it as a weapon against Rapunzel and her friends. Despite his savage-like nature, Hector does have a bit of a caring and conscious side to him, as he did apologizes to Adira when he knocked her out during a battle to protect Rapunzel and was aware of the possible consequence of removing Demanitus' spear out of the Heart of Zhan Tiri's tree. Powers and Abilities Hector possesses no special or magical abilities, making him a normal, everyday human man. He is, however, a master of swordplay, is fast with his agility, strong and has been able to train a rhinoceros and two wolverines to assist him in his of keeping strangers from passing the aria that surrounds the Great Tree, in order to prevent them from going down the path that leads to the Dark Kingdom. Weapons Hector wields a wrist-mounted sword. He had also wielded the spear that Demanitus has used to seal away the dark powers within the Great Tree, from when Zhan Tiri had made it his stronghold. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hector may remind Hiccup of some of the villains that Hiccup has encountered, like Dagur the Deranged or Drago Bludvist. Jack Frost Not believing in the Sun Drop makes it unlikely that Hector would believe in the young Winter Spirit, in which would prevent Hector from being able to see Jack. Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona During Rapunzel and her party's journey of following the black rocks where they came across the Great Tree, Hector attacks them. As he knew that the path they're taking leads to the Dark Kingdom, the place that Hector has sworn to keep people away from. Varian Some fans believe Hector to be Varian's uncle. Other fans believe Hector might be the real father of Varian due to his appearance, having animal friends and that Quirin may have adopted Varian due to Hector being too mentally unstable to raised a child. While Varian hating Rapunzel, knows a few things about the Sun Drop and being the son of a fellow Dark Kingdom warrior, also has fans believing that Hector would break Varian from prison so he could take him under his wing and to possibly get the alchemist to help him in getting rid of the Sun Drop. Category:Tangled Category:Tangled (TV series) Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Warriors